1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of recording media in which recording is performed with ink include recording media each including an ink-receiving layer on a support. Recent trends toward higher recording speed have required recording media having higher ink absorbency.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-1528 discloses a recording medium including an upper layer and a lower layer on a support. In the recording medium, a binder-to-pigment ratio is increased with increasing distance from the upper layer toward the lower layer, thereby providing high ink absorbency, high adhesion between the support and the ink-receiving layers, and inhibiting the occurrence of cracking of the ink-receiving layer after coating.